Se(x)cretary
by myoonjin
Summary: [part 3 up!] jimin tidak tau jika ia akan di terima di min company hanya karna 'itu'. [BL-YOONMIN-jimin!sub-YAOI]
1. Part 1

**Se(x)cretary**

.

 **yoongi x jimin**

.

 ** _(jimin!sub)_**

.

 **WARN! rated m; full nc**

.

 **note ㅡ lowkey**

ㅡ

jimin berjalan ke gedung putih di depannya ㅡmin companyㅡ untuk melakukan interview. ia memasuki gedung itu dengan gugup. sembari membetulkan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya, ia menaiki lift ke tempat interviewnya berada.

 _'semoga aku di terima!'_

sesampainya di depan ruangan direktur min, ia menghela napas panjang sebelum mengetuk pintu itu.

 _"masuk!"_

terdengar samar sahutan dari dalam. dengan segera ia memasuki ruangan berdominasi warna hitam itu. ia membungkuk segera setelah matanya bertemu dengan mata sang direktur.

"annyeonghaseyo, park jimin ibnida. saya disini ingin melamar menjadi sekretaris anda"

direktur min mengangguk dan mempersilahkan jimin duduk di sofa yang ada.

"silahkan duduk"

ia dan jimin pun duduk berhadapan untuk memulai interview. setelah beberapa waktu, pertanyaan direktur min cukup membuat jimin terkejut.

 _"apakah kau perjaka?"_

ㅡ

jimin berjalan kembali ke rumahnya setelah ia selesai di interview. jantungnya masih berdegup kencang. ia masih terkejut dengan direktur min yang bertanya tentang keperjakaannya.

•

 _"apakah kau perjaka?"_

 _jimin terkejut. "eh?"_

 _direktur min melihat dari atas kebawah. "sepertinya tidak, kau terlalu sexy untuk menjadi seorang perjaka"_

 _semburat merah di pipi jimin pun muncul. "t-tidak sajangnim" jawabnya dengan menunduk._

 _"tapi holemu masih kan?" tanyanya mendekati tubuh jimin. "s-sajangnim!" jimin pun gelagapan._

 _direktur min hanya tersenyum di depan wajah jimin dengan jarak 5cm. "kau diterima sayang. datang jam 7 besok pagi dan jangan lupa pakai baju putih. kaos pun tak apa baby" direktur min kembali ke mejanya. "di ruanganku besok pagi. jangan lupa"_

 _jimin berdiri dan membungkuk 90 derajat. "b-baik sajangnim. saya izin undur diri" dan segera berjalan ke arah pintu._

•

jimin merebahkan badannya di kasur. semburat merah muncul saat membayangkan kejadian tadi siang.

 _'astaga direktur min ganteng sekali'_

dengan posisi duduk yang tiba-tiba, ia menepuk pipinya. "astaga jimin! apa yang kau lakukan? sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang daripada telat besok" dengan segera ia pun tertidur.

ㅡ

 _KRINGGG!_

alarm yang berbunyi dari hp jimin membuatnya tersentak tiba-tiba.

"astaga sudah jam setengah 7! aku harus bergegas!" dengan segera ia sudah siap dalam waktu 5 menit dan berangkat.

 _skipㅡ_

ia mengetuk pintu direktur min. "sajangnim?" tanyanya dan segera pintu itu terbuka, memunculkan makhluk berkulit putih dengan rambut acak-acakan dan bathrobe yang tidak terpasang rapi.

"masuklah" katanya dan melenggang masuk ke dalam kantornya sendiri. jimin masih terdiam di depan pintu. terpana dengan sikap direkturnya yang berbeda saat menginterview-nya.

"park jimin. masuk. sekarang" tegasnya dan segera, jimin masuk dan menutup pintu ruangannya.

"ada apa sajangnim?" tanyanya. ia sudah lengkap dengan kaos putihnya dan jas hitam hanya sekedar formalitas.

direktur min bersandar di meja kerjanya. dengan mata yang setengah mengantuk memperhatikan jimin dan kaki telanjangnya yang terlihat sexy, ia mulai mendekati jimin.

"s-sajangnim?" semakin direktur min maju, jimin mundur dan membentur tembok di belakangnya "arghh" rintihnya pelan.

direktur min mendekati wajahnya dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya. "berbaliklah" dengan jilatan sensual di telinganya.

"nghh" desah jimin pelan dan dengan ragu berbalik menghadap tembok abu-abu itu. direktur min memeluk pinggang ramping itu dan menggesekkan penisnya ke belahan pantat jimin dari luar.

jimin terkejut dan tanpa sadar melengkungkan badannya, semakin membuat pantatnya menekan penis lawan mainnya itu.

"ahh sayang" desah direktur min pelan di telinga jimin. ia menjilat lehernya jimin sebelum membisikkan sesuatu.

"saat kau bekerja ada beberapa peraturan yang harus kau turuti sayang" katanya mulai mengelus perut jimin dari luar. jimin hanya mengangguk dan menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan.

"pertama, panggil aku yoongi hyung saat kita hanya berdua" yoongi pun menggigiti leher jimin. "ahh! n-ne hyung" yoongi pun tersenyum.

"kedua, pakailah kaos setiap hari.…" yoongi makin menempelkan penis tegangnya ke lubang jimin dari luar. sementara tangannya merambat ke penis jimin dan mengelusnya pelan dari luar. "... agar aku tidak susah saat 'melakukannya' nanti" ujarnya dengan smirk tampannya menghiasi wajahnya.

"nghhhh" desah jimin. tangan yoongi membuka celana jimin dan menurunkannya beserta dalamannya. ia membuka bathrobenya dan menyelipkan penisnya di antara paha jimin. "rapatkan baby" katanya pelan dan dengan segera jimin merapatkan kakinya, membuat yoongi mendesah pelan. "akhh sayangg"

jimin melengkungkan badannya. "hyuunghh~" desahnya manja. yoongi yang mendengarkan segera menggerakkan penisnya di antara paha jimin dengan cepat. "ouhh yess saayangg"

 ** _[jimin pov]_**

 _yoongi hyung menggerakkan penisnya dengan cepat. ohhh astaga nikmat sekalii. penisnya sungguh keras danㅡ dan astaga dia hanya menggerakkan nya dengan cepat di antara pahaku dan mengapa nikmat sekali ughhh._

"ketiga ughh kau tidak usah memakai celana dalam mhmm setiap hari oke sayang? nghhh fuckhh" tangannya menjulur ke arah penisku dan mengocoknya cepat secepat ia menggenjot pahaku.

"ahhh! ne hyunghhh!! nhhh"

"nghhh jimin aahh!"

 _fuckhh enak sekali nggh aku harap aku bisa merasakan penisnya di lubangku dan menggenjotku dengan brutalㅡ oh astaga park jimin! apa yang kau pikirkan!_

"hyunghh!! ahh ahhh aku m-mauuㅡ nghhh YOONGI HYUNGGGHH!" desahku keras saat aku klimaks. aku pun melemas ke arah tembok dan mencoba bernafas dengan teratur. yoongi hyung yang masih keras pun mengelus kepalaku.

ia mencium pipiku dan berbisik, "keempat, jangan berbuat masalah. kau tidak ingin vibrator yang menjadi hukumanmu menjadi yang pertama untukmu kan?"

dengan malu aku mengangguk. "ne hyunghh, aku hanya ingin milik hyung yang masuk ke lubangku pertama kali"

 _astaga park jimin! dari mana kau belajar dirty talk itu! ohh kau membuat yoongi hyung menjadi buas nghhh lihatlah dia sekarang menusukkan penis tegangnya ke lubangmu!_

"mhmm kau membuatku menginginkanmu sayang" kata yoongi hyung sembari mencium pelipisku. ia membetulkan celana ku tanpa memasangkan celana dalam. ia meronggoh ke dalam saku celanaku dan mengeluarkan hpku. ia memberikannya kepadaku setelah memasukkan nomornya.

"itu nomorku, akan kuhubungi kau nanti" katanya dan mencium pipiku. "selamat bekerja sayang" ia tersenyum sembari membetulkan bathrobenya.

aku pun balas tersenyum dan mengangguk. "ne hyung, aku akan keluar sekarang" dan tanpa kusadari aku mencium pipinya sekilas sebelum keluar dari ruangannya.

 _astaga park jimin apa yang kau lakukan!!!_ dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah jimin, ia pun duduk di kursinya.

 ** _[yoongi pov]_**

 _CUP_

aku tertegun. ia mencium pipiku sebelum keluar ruangan. aku memegang pipiku sendiri.

 _park jimin... astaga bocah lucu itu membuatku semakin menginginkannya_

dengan segera aku membuka bathrobeku dan duduk di sofa. sementara tanganku menggenggam penisku yang masih tegak karna belum klimaks. dengan telaten aku mengocok penisku dengan cepat

"ahhh ahh parkk jiminhhh nghhh sialan kauhhh fuckhhh!"

 ** _tbc._** ㅡ

 _author notes_

 _my first ncff! whew_

 _bagaimana? review juseyong :3_

 _ku ingin membuat ini menjadi vulgar dgn kata2 seperti kontol (ups sorry)_

 _jika kalian okay with that mungkin aku bisa buatnya_

 _tp_ _kalo nggak juga gapapa_

 _t_ _hanks anw sudah baca! tunggu selanjutnya!_


	2. Part 2

**Se(x)cretary**

 **yoongi x jimin**

 ** _(jimin!sub)_**

 **WARN! rated m; full nc**

 **note ㅡ lowkey**

 **ㅡ**

jimin sedang mengerjakan tugas yang ia dapatkan sebelum sebuah pesan mengganggunya.

 ** _from: 09x-xxx-xxx-xxx_**

 ** _to : you_**

 ** _\- jimin a, apakah kau sudah makan siang?_**

ia mengernyit melihat pesan itu.

 _'nomor siapa itu?' pikirnya._

dengan segera ia membalas pesan itu.

 ** _from : you_**

 ** _to : 09x-xxx-xxx-xxx_**

 ** _-belum_**

 ** _-maaf, ini siapa?_**

sembari menunggu pesannya terkirim, ia melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasnya.

 _tring!_

bunyi pesan masuk di ponselnya. dengan segera jimin mengeceknya. entah kenapa ia penasaran dengan orang itu.

 ** _from : 09x-xxx-xxx-xxx_**

 ** _to : you_**

 ** _\- ah ... kau belum menyimpan nomorku ternyata_**

 ** _\- aku yang membuatmu mendesah keras saat kau klimaks tadi pagi sayang_**

 ** _\- apakah kau tidak merindukan penisku sayang?_**

jimin terbatuk dengan keras. ia membulatkan matanya.

 _astaga! itu yoongi hyung!_

dengan segera ia mengganti nama yoongi di hpnya.

 ** _from : you_**

 ** _to : yoongi hyung_**

 ** _\- yoongi hyung! maafkan aku .._**

 ** _\- hmm ... kalau itu ..._**

ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua lengannya. astaga ia sangat malu sekali! membayangkan wajah sajangnimnya dengan penuh peluh, penis yang mengacung tegak di depannya. oh! jangan lupakan jarinya yangㅡ ughhh stop park jimin!

tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. dengan segera ia melihat jadwal sajangnimnya.

 _bagaimana aku bisa melupakan ini! 15 menit lagi rapat astaga!_

ia memencet nomor di telfon kantor untuk di sambungkan ke yoongi.

 _"ne jimin a?"_

"sajangnim, 15 menit lagi anda rapat"

 _"hmm baiklah"_

sebelum ia sempat menutup telfonnya, sebuah pesan masuk.

 ** _from : yoongi hyung_**

 ** _to : you_**

 ** _\- [sent a photo]_**

 ** _\- miss me dear?_**

mata jimin terbelalak. bagaimana tidak? di ponselnya sekarang terpampang yoongi duduk di kursinya, dengan satu tangan memegang penisnya dan wajah yang sangat menggoda. dan foto itu di foto dari bawah! astaga!

tanpa sadar jimin mendesah pelan di telfon. yoongi yang masih tersambung hanya terkekeh pelan.

 _"suka sayang?"_

"s-sajangnim"

 _"jawab jimin ahhh nghh"_

jimin kaget. ia terangsang mendengar desahan yoongi. penisnya pun ikut terbangun sedikit. dengan malu ia menjawab, "yes daddy"

di seberang sana yoong bersmirk ria. _"baiklah baby, kita lanjutkan ini di pesan okay? mari kita rapat"_

dengan begitu telfon itu terputus. jimin merapikan pakaiannya dan berdiri saat melihat yoongi keluar dari ruangannya dengan pakaian yang rapi. ia mengerling nakal sebelum berjalan ke arah lift. jimin yang melihat itu hanya malu, dan mengikuti bosnya itu.

ㅡ

di dalam lift, jimin dan yoongi terpisah sedikit jauh di karenakan liftnya penuh. jimin melihat ponselnya dengan perasaan panas. untung saja dia ada di pojok belakang, jika tidak sudah di pastikan bahwa konten yang ada di ponsenya itu terlihat. karna, yoongi mulai menggoda jimin lagi.

 ** _from : yoongi hyung_**

 ** _to : you_**

 ** _\- sayang_**

 ** _\- bagaimana jika kita sext hm?_**

 ** _\- aku masih horny mengingat lubangmu itu ahhh_**

sial! bagaimana bisa yoongi membuat lubang jimin berkedut hanya dengan sebuah tulisan? mungkin sudah saatnya sisi binal jimin keluar. dengan cepat ia membalas,

 ** _from : you_**

 ** _to : yoongi hyung_**

 ** _\- hyung_**

 ** _\- lubangku berkedut_**

 ** _\- help me daddyhhh_**

tubuh yoongi menegang. bagaimana bisa? park jimin yang polos membalas seperti itu? astaga ini menarik!

jimin yang melihat itu tersenyum.

 ** _from : yoongi hyung_**

 ** _to : you_**

 ** _\- fuck you jimin_**

 ** _\- bayangkan jari panjangku bermain di lubangmu_**

 ** _\- dan menusuk prostatmu dengan brutal karna kau sudah tidak tahan_**

 ** _\- bagaimana sayang?_**

jimin menggigit bibirnya. ia sangat suka ini! sext adalah kesukaannya selama ini. yahh memang itu hobi tersembunyinya. ia pun membalas.

 ** _from : you_**

 ** _to : yoongi hyung_**

 ** _\- yess fuck me daddyh eumhhh_**

 ** _\- ahhh sangat nikmat hyunghhh_**

 ** _\- lihatlah ke arahku, tapi jangan mendekatiku. ingat ada cctv hyungie._**

setelah yoongi mendapat pesan itu, ia tersenyum dengan panggilan jimin kepadanya. ia menoleh ke arah pemuda itu saat lift berjalan lagi setelah sempat berhenti. untung saja sekarang tinggal mereka berdua.

yoongi bersandar di dinding lift dan memperhatikan jimin. jimin yang membawa berkas-berkas menutupi selangkangannya agar tidak terlihat cctv dan hanya yoongi yang bisa melihatnya.

ia mulai mengeluarkan penisnya yang setengah menegang dan mengelusnya. menggoda yoongi.

yoongi yang melihatnya mendesah pelan. dengan cepat ia berjalan ke arah jimin, tidak peduli dengan cctv. jimin kaget karna ia di himpit ke dinding lift tiba-tiba oleh yoongi.

"h-hyung ada cctv!" kata jimin pelan. yoongi hanya tersenyum dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. ia memencet kontaknya dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"halo?"

 _"ne?"_

"hoseok a, apakah di ruang cctv ada orang?"

 _"tidak, kenapa hyung?"_

"baiklah, setelah aku keluar dari lift hapuslah video kamera 3 lift hari ini"

 _"ck kau mau menggarapnya sekarang hyung?"_

"tidak, aku hanya ingin menghukum anak nakalku hoseok a"

jimin yang mendengar itu tersipu malu. dengan tiba-tiba yoongi melepaskan semua celana jimin. ia menubrukkan penisnya ke penis jimin dengan cepat seperti gerakan sex.

"ahhh hyungghhh!"

desah jimin keras. yoongi smirk. ia memasangkan kalung untuk ponselnya dan mengalungkannya di leher jimin.

"hoseok a, sebagai bayaranmu ..." yoongi mengangkat jimin ke pinggangnya. ia melingkarkan kaki jimin ke pinggangnya sehingga penis mereka bertubrukkan. "... nikmati tontonan gratis ini" lanjut yoongi.

ia mulai menghentakkan pinggulnya ke jimin.

"nghhh hyunghhh" jimin yang di angkat tiba-tiba melingkarkan tangannya di leher yoongi.

 _n-nikmathhh ahhh penis yoongi hyunghhh_ _besar sekalihhhh ohhh aku ingin merasakannyahhh_

gerakan seperti sex yang mereka lakukan membuat mereka lebih tegang lagi. hoseok yang mendengar desahan mereka dan melihat mereka dari cctv pun ikut mengocok penisnya.

 _"astaga hyunghhh masukkan sajaa"_ yoongi smirk. "kalau itu ughhh bukan untuk tontonan publik junghh hoseokhh"

"hyunghhh! ahhh fasterrh nghh"

"baiklah sayanghh"

dengan cepat yoongi menubrukkan penisnya ke lubang jimin. ia sungguh tidak sabar mencicipi lubang itu.

"bagaimana sayang?" tanya yoongi merapikan rambut jimin. masih dengan pinggulnya yang bertubrukkan dengan jimin. "keluarkan sisi binalmu sayang"

jimin mendesah keras. "hyungghhh! ini ughh nikmath sekalii mhmmm masukkann hyunghhh! masukkannhh ahhhhh!" yoongi yang mendengarkan semakin mennubrukkan dengan brutal.

"belum saatnya sayanghhh fuckkk i want you so baddhh"

"ahhh! hyungghhh fuck mehhh! YOONGI HYUNGGHHH AHH!"

jimin mengeluarkan cairannya mengenai dagu dan kemeja yoongi. sementara yoongi memasukkan kepala penisnya ke lubang jimin dan menyemprotkan cairannya ke sana.

"ughh sayangg"

jimin pun melemas di gendongannya. "ughh hyunghh~ penismu nghh". ia meronggoh butt plug dari sakunya. yoongi tersenyum mendengarkan desahan jimin. "bagaimana rasanya penisku di lubangmu hm?" ia bisa mendengar jimin sedikit membisikkan kata _penuh ughh_.

"mari kita bereskan ini sayang" ia melepaskan penisnya dari lubang jimin dan memasukkan butt plug agar cairannya tidak keluar. dengan segera yoongi membetulkan pakaiannya dan jimin. ia mengambil ponselnya dan berbicara dengan hoseok.

"bagaimana?"

 _"haa... fuck you hyung! aku butuh taehyung sekarang astaga"_ yoongi hanya terkekeh sebentar. "bye bitch" ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku sebelum merankul jimin yang masih terengah.

dengan sensual ia membisikkan "aku suka sekretaris yang binal dan ..." yoongi meremas pantat jimin "... aku akan memasuki mu nanti malam sayang. pulanglah denganku."

 ** _tbc.ㅡ_** _author note_ _second chapter!_ _review pls_ _kubakal bikin yg lbh hot_ _selamat jika kalian basah ;)_ _karna aku juga hehe_ _so wet for yoonmin_


	3. Part 3

**Se(x)cretary**

 **yoongi x jimin**

 ** _(jimin!sub)_**

 **WARN! rated m; full nc**

 **noteㅡ lowkey**

ㅡ

yoongi keluar dari ruang rapat, di ikuti oleh sekretarisnya, jimin, di belakangnya. mereka berjalan ke arah lift berbarengan. yoongi sekilas melihat jimin dan tersenyum.

"hei" panggil yoongi tiba-tiba.

"ne sajangnim?" toleh jimin. yoongi mendekatkan tubuhnya dan berbisik, "bagaimana bisa kau sangat lucu dan binal bersamaan"

jimin menggigit bibirnya. "ah .. itu ..." sebelum ia selesai berbicara, jimin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik pesan.

 ** _from : you_**

 ** _to : yoongi hyung_**

 ** _\- hanya binal untukmu hyung_**

 ** _\- hanya saat kita berdua_**

setelah terkirim, jimin segera masuk lift. yoongi yang membaca pesan itu tersenyum dan memasuki lift. ia bersandar di bagian belakang lift. tiba-tiba lift terbuka dan banyak orang yang masuk ke dalam. dengan berat hari jimin pindah ke belakang, ke depan bosnya berdiri.

karena liftnya sangat penuh, mau tidak mau ia harus menempel pada yoongi. yoongi yang melihat kesempatan memeluk pinggul jimin dan menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan. menggesekkan penisnya ke tubuh namja di depannya.

"nghh ~ " desah jimin pelan. tangan yoongi ke bawah dan menekan butt plug agar semakin dalam di lubang jimin.

jimin kaget. ia makin mendorong pantatnya ke penis yoongi. menggesekkannya dengan pelan. sementara yoongi mulai mengelus penis jimin dari luar.

 _tring!!_

lift berhenti di lantai yang di tuju mereka. mereka pun keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. ingin segera melanjutkan yang tadi. yoongi membawa jimin ke dalam ruangannya. segera setelah pintu di tutup, yoongi mencium bibir jimin dengan cepat dan menidurkan jimin di sofa.

"mhmmm" desah jimin.

yoongi melepaskan ciumannya dan menghentakkan penis mereka dari luar.

"ahhh hyunghh!"

"park jiminhh sialanhhh"

yoongi melihat wajah jimin dari atas. peluh yang memenuhi wajahnya, bibir indahnya yang di gigit dan mata terpejamnya. sungguh indah.

"jimin ahhhh"

"n-ne hyunghh!"

setelah beberapa saat mereka pun klimaks. jimin yang lelah merebahkan badannya di sofa. hanya melakukan gerakannya saja sudah lelah, apalagi saat penis yoongi masuk uhhh.

yoongi beranjak untuk mengambil celana ganti. ia sudah menyiapkan celana kain untuk berjaga-jaga.

"hyung?" jimin memanggil yoongi dan di balas hanya dengan gumaman. ia duduk di sofa dan melepaskan celananya yang basah.

"ehm... mengapa hyung tidak p-pernah memasukkannya?" tanya jimin malu-malu. ia sangat ingin yoongi menggenjotnya dengan brutal. yoongi menyerahkan celana ke jimin.

"belum saat nya sayang" katanya dan mengelus pipi jimin. yoongi pun tersenyum.

 _blush~_

pipi jimin menjadi merah. _astaga yoongi hyung tersenyum!_

jimin memakai celananya dan segera berdiri. "mau kemana?" tanya yoongi. jimin menoleh.

"mau ngerjain kerjaan lagi hyung" liatnya polos. yoongi mendekati jimin dan meremas pantat jimin. "kau makan dengan ku dan kau akan merasakan penisku di dalam lubangmu" kata yoongi sembari menusukkan jarinya ke lubang jimin yang kosong. jimin mengangguk pelan.

"b-baiklah hyung" yoongi tersenyum dan mengandeng jimin ke luar ruangan.

 _skipㅡ_

mereka sedang berada di mobil menuju sebuah restoran. setelah sampai, segera mereka turun dan mencari tempat duduk.

yoongi duduk di depan jimin. memandangi sosok jimin yang sedang membaca buku menu. setelah memesan, dan mengobrol sedikit , makanan mereka datang.

jimin yang kelaparan pun melahapnya dengan cepat. yoongi yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

"pelan - pelan sayang, kau belepotan hm" yoongi membersihkan sisa makanan di bibir jimin dan tersenyum. jimin yang melihat itu membuat pipinya merah.

"n-ne hyung"

setelah mereka selesai makan, yoongi berbisik. "mau kerumah sekarang?"

jimin mengangguk. "t-tentu saja"

 _di mobilㅡ_

"ahhhh hyunghhh" jimin sedah menaik turunkan tubuhnya di atas yoongi. tanpa melepas celana mereka, mereka mulai menggesekan penisnya.

"yesshh mmhmm i want you jiminiehh"

 _PLAK!_

sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi pantat jimin. jimin yang merasakan itu menggeliat keenakan. "hyunghhhh ~"

 _CROTTTT!_

jimin keluar dan membuat celananya basah. yoongi melihat jimin dengan penuh nafsu. "sayang, aku tidak sabar sampai kerumah"

 _tringg_

ponsel yoongi berbunyi. ia segera mengangkatnya.

"ne?"

"a-apa?"

"baiklah aku pulang sekarang"

setelah mengucapkan itu, yoongi memasukkan ponselnya kedalam kemejanya. jimin melihat itu pun bertanya. "kenapa hyung?"

"maaf jiminie, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang"

"eh? kenapa hyung?"

"mantan istriku di rumah"

 ** _tbcㅡ_** _authors note_ _hehe_ _i want make this a little fluffy_ _but i guess i can't get the feels_ _and give me an idea for oneshot, rated m, genre whatever you want except angst and mystery, otp? up to you_ _pm me or leave in review_ _i'll make that a hot one !_


End file.
